Time Never Stops, So Neither Can We
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: The Life And Times Of Chloe. Born, Moves, Meets, Dies. Isn't that how it always goes? One-Shot.


**Time never stops, so neither can we.**

Februry 1997:

Born. Loved. Cherished.

March 2011:

"Chloe?"

"Yes mum?"

"We... have some news for you."

"What...?"

"We're moving to America! Your Dads got a transfer, more money, and-"

"..."

"Chloe, are you ok?"

"I am NOT moving to America."

"But-"

"Screw you!"

May 2011:

"Come on love, we're here."

"No."

"You can't stay on the plane."

"I can."

"Love-"

"Don't even talk to me."

"Dont'-"

"I said, Dont talk to me!"

"Darling, stop making a scene. We're here. Lets go."

"Fine. But I will never forgive you for this."

September 2011:

"Welcome to Morgnville High School! Now, you'r only here a few months, is that Correct?"

"Mmmm."

"Very well. I'm Dr. Phillington, the Headteacher. I'll show you round."

"Mmmm."

December 2011:

-RingRing-

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Edwards, Chloe's mother?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Phillington, your daughter attends my school."

"Oh, hello."

"I would like to arrange a meeting with you, if thats Ok...?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"I'll send a letter. Thank you, Mrs Edwards."

January 2012:

"I believe that your daughter has an... increadible mind. One that we cannot fully nurish here at Morganville high."

"..."

"I would like to propose moving yoiur daughter up into the local university."

"She's only 15 next month!"

"I know, ma'am. But, your daughters academic achievments are truley astonising. In the few months she has been here, she hs impressed many of our higher ability teachers. Even with the... disruption that her moving countries caused."

"Oh."

September 2012:

"Hi!"

"Hi?"

"Are you new here? Your really young..."

"Mmmm."

"It's Ok. I was early admission too. I'm Claire."

"I'm Chloe."

"What are you studying?"

"Politics and Physics. That kinda stuff."

"Me too, except for the Politics."

(An hour later)

"Oi, bitch, who are you?"

"..."

"Bitch, I'm talking to you!"

"I noticed."

"Oh, you better watch your back."

SLAM.

"Chloe?"

"Er- Claire?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"She- I don't know her name- she just hit me..."

"Brown hair? Really slim?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Monica."

"Oh."

October 2012:

"Claire, whats wrong?"

"Eve? Oh nothing..."

"..."

"Ok, there's this girl in my class, and she's really young."

"And?"

"She's getting bullied by Monica."

"Honey, everyone gets bullied by Monica."

"I know. It's just... she's so young."

"How old is she?"

"15. I know, even younger than I was."

"Wow."

"Where's her mum?"

"Her parents got attacked by Vamps, I think. She says they went missing."

"Yeah. "Missing" in Morganville-"

"Exactly."

"Poor kid."

November 2012:

"Please Michael?"

"Ok, but if she brings too much trouble..."

"I know, I know."

-RingRing-

"Hey, Chloe!"

"Claire?"

"Yes, its me. Pack your bags-"

"Really? Thier letting me move in?"

"Yeah. Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I'v got this. 716 Lot street, right?"

(1 Hour later)

"So this is the 'secret' room. It's not really a bedroom, but once you buy a bed, it'll be fine."

"Seriously, Michael. Thank you so much."

"Hey, kid. No need to thank me. Just... stick with the rules, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

(10 minutes later)

"Yo, new kid!"

"Yes, Shane?"

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah..."

"What?"

(Cue every single head looking at her. Desperatly.)

"Cottage Pie, Chilli, Tacos, Pasta, Homemade Pizza... the easy stuff..."

"Bagsie she's got kicthen duty!"

December 2012:

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"

...

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

...

Come on Chloe. Your almost home.

...

"Who's there?"

...

Two more blocks. Come on Chloe. You can do this.

...

Why didn't I charge my phone? And walking in the dark!

...

There's someone here. Why did I not ask someone to pick me up?

...

(At the Glass house)

"Hey, has anyone seen Chloe?"

"No, I thought she was walking home with you."

"No, she left before me."

"Shit. Michael!"

"What, Shane?"

"Chloe's missing!"

"Shit. Get the stakes!"

...

Oh my God.

...

Claire _told_ me about the Vampires _weeks_ ago! Why didn't I just-

...

"Hello, my love. Whats such a pretty girl doing walking around Morganville at this time?"

"Oh- I'm-"

"Tsk, Tsk. Hasn't anyone told you, yet?"

"Well-"

"Never mind. I'll make it quick."

"Help!"

...

"Shane! Whats that?"

"Oh My God."

"Is it-"

"Quick, stake him!"

...

"Chloe? Chloe, hold on, we'll get you to the hospital. Get her in the car, Shane."

"Ok."

...

"Claire, come here a second."

"What?"

"Look at who attacked her."

...

"Myrnin?"

"I'm sorry Claire. I thought you should know."

"We need to get her to hospital."

"What about Myrnin?"

"Leave the damn stake in him. We need to get to hospital."

...

"Claire?"

"Dr. Mills?"

"Its your friends, Chloe."

"Is she- she-"

"I'm sorry."

"No!"

(Cue Eve and Claire crying. Shane and Michael look strained.)

...

"Claire, I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking talk to me."

"I'm a vampire, Claire. It's what I do."

"She was 15!"

"I didn't know, Claire."

"Don't fucking talk to me!"

...

"And so, we are gathered here today to commenarate the life of Chloe Edwards, who passed innocently, without pain, in her sleep."

"Bullshit."

...

"Michael?"

"Yes, Eve."

"Do you know whats truly sad?"

"Claire was her best friend, we were close friends, and we only knew her month or two."

"Yeah."

"She died, Michael, without anyone who really knows her."

"I know."

"But-"

"Time moves on, Eve. So must we."

...

The End.

(This is my first ever attempt at wrting anything so... vauge, and yet detailed, so any reviews are appreciated. Ta very much!)


End file.
